ambivalence
by effievescence
Summary: 'She lets out an extremely unladylike groan and he just stares at her, really stares at her and tries to figure out why on God's green did he ever want to marry this Capitol bitch.' HAYFFIE. just a little post-mockingjay one shot.


It's cold outside, but the way she's cuddled against him makes him feel so warm that he thinks it's summer, not autumn. The ring he just gave her is digging into his chest, but he doesn't even notice the pain. All he can think about is _how on earth did he get so lucky as to be able to marry this incredible woman_.

He plants a kiss in her hair and even though she can't hear him because she's sleeping, he mumbles, "I love you."

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.._

* * *

_"I hate you!" _She screams, and then something hits the wall behind his head and breaks and he's almost positive it was meant to hit him.

"Yeah? Well the feeling's mutual, princess."

She lets out an extremely unladylike groan and he just stares at her, really stares at her and tries to figure out _why _on God's green did he ever want to marry this Capitol bitch. Sure, she's aesthetically pleasing, but her high pitched voice and extremely perky personality make him want to punch a fucking wall.

"_What_ are you starring at?" She spits at him in the most unattractive way and he can't help but cringe in disgust.

"You, 'cause you're so goddamn ugly." He knows it's a lame comeback, but it still hits home with her seeing as she screams "Shut _up!" _at him and starts throwing whatever she has around her.

This really pisses him off and in a second he's got his big, calloused hand around one of her tiny wrists and another on her chest pushing her against the wall so hard that she might not be able to breathe. _Good, _he thinks, _maybe then she'll finally shut the fuck up._

She's scowling at him and he's scowling right back as he leans down towards her- he knows his breath reaks- and snarls in her ear, "Quit fuckin' throwin' my shit."

Hopefully, he's scaring her. He swears to god he hears her breath hitch and decides to think that it's because she's terrified. Any other reason would have him ravishing her right here and now. And he really doesn't wanna' do that.

Turns out he was wrong in thinking both things, because when he leans away from her he's greeted with a hard slap to the face. Before he knows it he's pushing her down and cursing up a storm, and then the worst thing in the entire fucking world happens.

Effie starts crying.

Now you'd think a guy like Haymitch wouldn't care if a grown woman like her was crying, but he does. When she cries she looks so teeny tiny and helpless, and his heart starts breaking because he _knows _she's broken. It's especially bad this time because he's the reason her face is all wet with tears.

He crouches down to where she's huddled on the floor but she scoots away from him, rapidly trying to wipe away her tears but they keep coming. She's getting frustrated with crying- he can tell 'cause she's making that face she always makes when stuff goes wrong- and he wants to tell her that it's okay to cry because it's his fault. But he knows better.

"Hey, Eff?" He starts out, but she just turns away from him. "Come on, Eff, I- Jesus Mighty, Effie, would you look at me."

Slowly but surely, Effie turns around so she's facing him. She's still got that face on, so he knows not to touch her or anything. Instead he scratches the back of his neck, unsure of what to do with his hands. "Look, Effie, I'm sorry for yellin' at ya. We can put some damn flowers around the house if you want."

The way her face lights up when he says this makes apologizing to her _so_ worth it. She looks like she's a kid on christmas who just got the bike they've always dreamed of getting.

"Really?"

"Really, princess."

She smiles then and he helps her stand up, and soon enough her arms are wrapped around him. He can't help but return the hug.

"I don't really hate you." She mumbles into his chest.

"I know. I don't hate you either. I actually kinda' love you, but since you were throwin' stuff at me.." He starts to pull away but wears a playful grin on his face, just so she knows he's kidding.

She giggles and pulls him back to her. "That was just my way of showing you that I love you, you silly man." She kisses him then, and he knows _exactly _why he wants to marry her.

"We probably shouldn't get flowers then, eh? Just in case you decide to show me that you love me again and start throwin'em everywhere.."

She hits him lightly on the chest. "We are getting flowers."

"Let's go get 'em, then." He says and throws her over his shoulder. She's light as a feather so it's easy for him to do and she doesn't even see it coming.

"Haymitch Abernathy you put me down this instant!"

"Not a chance, princess!"

* * *

**A/N; Okay I don't even know where this came from. I just kinda pulled it out of my ass this morning. I woke up and I was like NEED TO WRITE. So yeah, I don't even know what this is.**

**Also, if anyone is actually waiting for Stay Alive to be updated, I'm so sorry I haven't done that. I'll try to update it ASAP.**


End file.
